edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is the 7th episode of Season 3 and the 59th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy insults Rolf. In order for Rolf to regain his honor, he must win a duel with Eddy. Plot Eddy has an idea to scam the kids into paying him for Kung-Fu lessons, but they all seem to have better things to do. As it seems, they are all headed over to Rolf's place. Rolf is throwing a celebration at his house relating to the sea cucumber, and all the kids seem to take interest at the festivities. The Eds go over to see what all the fuss is about. At Rolf's, the gathering quickly takes a downturn when the food turns out to be unusal, and Eddy disgraces Rolf unintentionally by uncaringly throwing one of Rolf's Great Nano's Sea Cucumber Balls at a fence as though they were toys, disgusted by the "edible" object (he was trying to throw it through a knothole in the fence but he missed). Rolf punishes himself for disgracing the celebration by having the kids step on his face as they leave, and as they do so they express their anger at Eddy for ruining everything yet again. At the Junkyard, Edd insists that Eddy apologizes to Rolf (even convincing to make cupcakes for Rolf), but Eddy says he isn't sorry at all and refuses to make any cupcakes. Edd attempts to apologize for Eddy by giving Rolf a healthy potted plant, but he presents him with what he sees as the "Potted Shrub of Ridicule". Rolf's shame and dishonor can stand no more after this and Eddy is challenged by Rolf to a duel. Eddy has no intention of turning up, but thing don't go as planned when Kevin drags him into the dueling pit arena and he finds himself wobbling on a log over the dueling pit (dug up and created by Rolf himself since he claimed tradition says only the shamed and dishonored person can do it) as the duel between Rolf and Eddy begins (but not before Eddy has to take a fish as a weapon). Eddy pleads that he is really sorry. Rolf then questions Eddy "If this is true, have you brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness". Eddy states he did not and they soon begin fighting each other with dead fish. Eddy doesn't hit Rolf even once, while Rolf hits him many times continously until finally Eddy falls off the log and Rolf has won the duel. Justice is served, Rolf is happy again, and the friendship is sealed with the Eels of Forgiveness being administered to the Eds' pants. However he is not happy again when Kevin "passes" on the Eels of Forgiveness ("I'll pass dude!") and he goes to presumingly beat up Kevin for refusing. As for Ed, he ends up turning into a fish-human hybrid due to his allergy to eels. Edd and Eddy then begin freaking out at this with Ed asking somebody to scratch his scales for him as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "Hey hydrant, your flies are undone! away laughing ''Boy, hydrants are slower than molasses, huh, Plank? For crying out loud!" ''Eddy's drop from the trees yelling and striking a pose, surrounding Jonny "I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': blindfolded "I am one with my shoe size, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "What could be more important than Master Eddy?" Ed: excitedly "Cookie dough!" ---- *'Rolf': "Try one, Ed boy. Mama's sea cucumber balls are good for the digestion spout." ---- *'Eddy': Edd "What's your problem?" Ed: the point ''"It's his hat, Eddy. He always wears it and he talks forever about stuff, not to mention his obsession with cleanliness." ---- *'Ed': "Holy mackerel!" '''Edd': "Yes, I do believe you're right, Ed." ---- *'Ed': Eddy "Can we stop for ice cream?" Edd: "Ed, please! Eddy is trying to concentrate on the near-at-hand duel!" Eddy: "Like I'll show up! Mr. 'Give Rolf a plant'…" Ed: Kevin "Look out, Eddy! There's someone on the road!" Kevin: "Hey, dork! It's time to-" honks the horn at Kevin and laughs Ed: relieved "Boy, that was close." ---- *'Eddy': at the assortment of fish and trying to choose one to duel with ''"What?! More fish?!" '''Rolf': "CHOOSE!" ---- *'Eddy': sarcastically "Oh, boo-hoo! I hurt Rolf's stinky fishball!" Edd: "It's not the fishball, Eddy. You hurt Rolf's feelings!" Eddy: "I didn't do anything."'' D gets frustrated with Eddy'' Ed: "Why don't you bake cupcakes Eddy?" Edd: "Cupcakes?" thumb|300px|right Trivia/Goofs *The mirrors that reflect Eddy are not visible when Jonny first wanders around the tree, but they are when he figures out that Eddy was only acting. However, if they were really reflections of Eddy, they all should have fallen at the same time. And, judging by the mirror angles, Jonny should have seen his own reflection, not Eddy's. This could all be an example of cartoon physics, though. *This episode strangely has captions for sound effects, such as the used samurai yell "Oooh!". *It is revealed that Kevin is the only one (besides the Eds) who knows where the Retro Van is. *In the Kung-Fu (actually Karate) scam, Ed and Eddy are barefoot (instead of in their usual footwear), which is a tradition in Karate lessons. *During the duel Eddy gets hit with a fish in the mouth in slow motion. If this scene is sped up, Eddy is heard in a normal voice saying, "NOOOOOOOOO!". See the video to the right. *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" also appears in this episode in the Junkyard, but it was ransacked. The reason why is most likely due to the fact the Eds abandoned it and threw it away since they had no use for it after the scam failed. *In Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, two posters can be seen. One shows Eddy pointing at the viewer and says "Master Eddy wants you" similar to the Uncle Sam poster, and another showing overpriced Kung-Fu actions. *Edd broke the fourth wall before the duel starts by saying "Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget," referring if the show is a high budget (well-known), or if it is a low budget (not so well-known). *When Eddy sat on the couch in the Junkyard, there was an AKA SODA license plate near him, which is a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon. *Fish Ed briefly reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *When Eddy is sitting on the chair in the Junkyard, you can see the "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride" from the Ed Land scam in "Eds-Aggerate" in the background. *The Retro Van has a La Cucaracha horn sound, but when Eddy honked at Kevin, it's a regular horn sound. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *'Rolf: '"Bring me the Ed-boy!" This is one of the few times Rolf doesn't refer to him in third-person. *When Kevin deigns to join the Eds and Rolf doing the Eels of Forgiveness, Rolf gets mad and says "Son of a gun, you have insulted Rolf!" It is unknown whether Rolf would have to duel Kevin, since Rolf claims that he insulted him by denying the eels. However it is likely so, considering Eddy was forced to duel him for insulting him twice and the Eels are presumably very sacred in Rolf's country. *The title card is never seen on most recent airings of this episode for some reason and starts out with Jonny walking by the hydrant pump and telling it that its fly is undone. *This episode reveals that Ed is allergic to eels. *The Eels are mentioned again by Eddy in No Speak Da Ed. *The fish Eddy used to duel against Rolf is shown again in "The Good Ol' Ed". This time though, Eddy is shown to able to use it properly. *'Prices of the Master Eddy's School of Kung Fu': #Kick: 25¢ #Hi-ya: 50¢ #Hand Chop: 50¢ #Ninja Pose: 25¢ #Any 3 Combo: 75¢ *'Rolf's customs in this episode': #Sea Cucumber celebration: celebrated every year by Rolf's family in honor of Rolf's Great Nano defeating the Sea Cucumber, consuming sea cucumber balls while at it. It is considered an insult to throw the sea cucumbers at something as Rolf was saddened by this and let everyone trample on his face since Eddy shamed him. #The Potted Shrub of Ridicule: If someone gives a person a potted plant, it is considered a great insult to the honor of the person receiving the plant. #The duel: When something caused someone to lose their honor, they must reclaim it by dueling the person that made the person lose his/her honor. #The Cupcakes of Sorriness: a gift as an apology to show you are sorry about something, which was said by Rolf, "If this is true, have you brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness?" #The Eels of Forgiveness: a custom in Rolf's culture in the Old Country that, possibly, once honor has been reclaimed or something, the eels would patch up the conflict. It is an insult to "pass" on the Eels. And you may have to duel the person that "insulted" the Eels. Gallery expired Tofu.png|The supposed side effects of bad tofu. master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu.png|Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu. Rolf's Suit.png|Rolf in his sea cucumber suit. Rolf Shocked.png|Rolf is shocked. Choose!.png|The start of the duel. Kapow!.png|Rolf beating Eddy. Rolf's Honor.png|Rolf regains his honor. Eels of Forgiveness.png|A round of eels, on the house! fishface!.png|Fishface! Video KDTG8zlJSyE Category:Episodes Category:Season 3